crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
BLACKB0ND
BlackB0nd is YouTube gaming commentator, streamer and part time corporate slave destroyer. He joined YouTube in 2009 and has since garnered a relatively sizable following and has grown to become one of the most notable figures in the crumb side. He is known for going after lesser known and more mentally troubled YouTuber's and pointing out their hypocrisy and lack of logic, a practice known in most circles as "Picking the lowest hanging fruit" He has many catchphrases such as "Corporate slave" and "Social Reject" and as such he has been on the receiving end of countless threats of death and violence. BlackB0nd also hosts a satirical award ceremony each year known as the "Corporate Slave Awards" in which he and a select panel break down the most undesirable crumb side YouTuber's of the last year and decide who is worst. Blackbond is most recently known for outbursting to WWP guests with the phrase "ARE YOU A MAN, ARE YOU A MAN OR ARE YOU A WOMAN" repeatedly over and over, truly letting his insecurity issues shine through. He has also had some impact off of YouTube with the viral phrase he coined, "Colapes" featuring on Urban Dictionary and trending on twitter. He also as an entire page on Encyclopedia Dramatica. AKA CuriousBBC Personality BlackB0nd is known for being one of the less subtle figures in the community, unashamedly speaking his mind and rarely admitting to being wrong. He is known for his countless feuds and disagreements as well as his tendencies to belittle anyone he locks horns with. This has lead many to label Bond a narcissist, something he profusely denies. Bond was at one point a school teacher, a part of his life he talks very little about, though shades of his intellect shine through every now and then. Bond is also a known party animal and regularly brags about his affluent debauchery life-style at any given opportunity. Some of his exploits include holidays around the country, frequenting baseball games and going to Beer fest, something he is often mocked for. Background Bond comes from a middle-class background having grown up around New Jersey and often speaks of his time growing up in contrast to other figures in the crumb side who grew up in less than desirable circumstances, many such as Hard8 and SolidRev come from a blue collar background while others such as BroKenGameZHD and Zephyrnix come from a more upper-working class, lower-middle class background. Bond often speaks of the oddities of middle class life, such as the frequent traveling and high suicide rates, according to him one kid in his neighborhood committed suicide simply because his parents caught him smoking. Romance Bond is known for being partial to white women, something he tries to downplay but is still strikingly obvious when watching his older videos. It's become a meme of sorts on the Weapon Wheel Podcast and beyond that Bond sees himself as Superman to the ladies, though he has often been criticized for his preferences by many who dislike him. Some are also critical of Bonds tendency to brag about how many women he has been with, something he often uses as a means of belittling others, his haters respond either by saying he's lying, that he's actually gay, and some even suggest he uses date rape drugs, to which he takes great offence. Sean Finnegan Controversy One of BlackB0nds videos went viral a few years back when he ended up locking horns with IGN editor Sean Finnegan over his exaggerated claims that the Xbox One had more features than PC's at the time. After his post was featured on reddit it went on to get over 400,000 views, shattering the record of his previously most viewed video "Why I hate PC gaming" Full story DrTre81 Feud BlackB0nds longest running feud has been with DrTre81, an advocate for nintendo whom Bond has argued with seemingly every week for a number of years. Mostly they argued in the comment section on their respective YouTube videos, and more recently they bicker on twitter, and they've even made a number of videos on one another pointing out one anothers flaws. On occasion they'll get involved in completely seperate arguments, such a the time Bond was in disagreement with Shokio over the definition of the term "Graphics whore" and Tre responded to Bonds flawed justification. Despite their disagreements the two occasionally side with one another on less controversial topics and there seems to be no real bad blood between them outside of the console war debate, and whether Nintendo really does have the "definitive version of all your favourite games." Hard8 Feud Despite being friends formerly, at one point BlackB0nd and Hard8 weren't particularly fond of one another. At one point in particular the two were feuding over a disagreement... at the time the two of them lived relatively close, less than hour away from one another and Hard8 suggested they meet up to talk over their disagreements like adults. Though Bond has always been apprehensive about meeting anyone from the internet in person as he prefers to keep his online life seperate from his real life. This resulted in Hard8 dropping a video, titled "BlackB0nd is a coward" in which he blasted him for 15 minutes for being too afraid to meet up. Bond tried to argue his point in the comments section, claiming it was a silly argument and wasn't worth fighting over, and Hard8 and his fans were quick to point out that Hard8 didn't want to fight, he simply wanted to talk. Regardless Bond refused to comply and eventually the beef was squashed. Rags Feud BlackB0nd has also had a long running feud with fellow YouTuber Rags over his views on usage of the N-word and whether white people should be allowed to say it. Though BlackB0nd has what can only be described as a hands-off approach to topics concerning black people in America, he's particularly passionate when criticizing the use of racially insensitive language and got into a lengthy twitter debate with Rags on the subject, which resulted in his fan base attacking Bond indiscriminately for his perceived "Sensitivity" AsheVillian Feud Perhaps his most infamous feud was with AsheVillian, later to be known as Blacky Lebowski. A veteran and internet console war crusader who Bond owned so completely he made him quit YouTube on more than one occasion. AsheVillian is notorious for a video in which he threatened Bond with fire-arms, Bond was understandably flabbergasted and made a video criticizing him for it, he even attempted to draw mainstream media attention to the incident by tweeting the video to the likes of CNN, though with no success. Due to the feud, Ashe eventually quit YouTube, only to come back a number of months later under the pseudonym "Blacky Lebowski" though he claims to be a different person, many have noted how he has the exact same voice and silhouette as AsheVillian. IwataGate BlackB0nd was at the centre of an immense backlash after comment he made in 2015 following the death of former Nintendo president Satoru Iwata. In the same video he gave his condolences to Iwata he then went on to speculate about the future of Nintendo and whether they might do better. He received heavy criticism from the likes of Tre and Hard8times and PhatGamer and Superbros (who also have a long running feud with bond) devoted an episode of their series the Best of Both worlds on the subject. Full Story NxtGen720 feud BlackB0nd has also had a continuous feud with NxtGen720 for some time now. It peaked with his creation of his series; Tales of the $12,000 PC where BlackB0nd questioned Zaire's claim that he had an extremely pricey high end PC and the two have been feuding ever since. Fritanga feud Bond's most explosive feud was with fellow YouTuber FritangaPlays. Despite both being PC gamers, they never particularly liked one another and after Fritanga's appearance on the Weapon Wheel Podcast their petty differences turned into a full blown feud, resulting in countless arguments on Twitter. Most of the arguments start civil but quickly went vitriolic as Fritanga and his followers began throwing racial slurs and Bond continued to mock Fritanga for being cucked by his own brother. Most controversial was when Bond replied to a tweet by Fritanga showing his newborn nephew in which Bond replied joking that his uncle was a cuckold. Fritanga was furious and responded saying his brother wanted to fight bond over what he'd said. OhNoItsAlexxx of the PressStartPodcast also intervened and called Bond's actions appalling. The seemingly never-ending feud eventually resulted in Bond being permanently suspended from Twitter. After a debate about mental illnes reignited the old feud and Fritanga's followers mass flagged Bond's Twitter until it was finally suspended on June 28th 2019. See Also IwataGate Sean Finnegan Controversy Phone prank incident Corporate Slave Awards Tales of the $12,000 PC Trivia * BlackB0nd apparently beat MegaMan when he was 5 years old. * BlackB0nd is the only member of the Weapon Wheel Podcast that BrokenGamezHD doesn't particularly like * Bond was indirectly responsible for MVP's exit from the Crumb side a number of years ago, as the two got into a heated argument over skype which spill * Bond says his nickname in college was "Halo" because he was so good at the game. Notable Quotes: "ARE YOU A MAN, ARE YOU MAN , OR ARE YOU A WOMAN" "Corporate slave"